


Amor de época.

by MilagrosBianca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilagrosBianca/pseuds/MilagrosBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek trabaja para la familia Stilinski y termina enamorándose del hijo mayor de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor de época.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Sterek, espero que les guste <3

Derek Hale salió de su hogar, listo para su primer día de trabajo en la casa Stilinski. Como ayudante en la cocina y jardinero. O el que debía hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Talia, su madre, era quién ocupaba este cargo, lo ocupo por varios años en la casa Stilinski. Pero su esposo, un ex militante de la Primera Guerra Mundial, el padre de Derek, enfermo tras su última batalla y Talia tuvo que quedarse a cuidarlo.  
Entonces Derek, al ser el segundo hijo de los Hale, fue designado para ocupar el trabajo de su madre. Ya que Laura, su hermana mayor, es maestra en la escuela del pueblo y Cora, la menor, es muy pequeña aún.

Así que ahí iba el único hijo varón de los Hale, a sus 24 años, derecho a su nuevo pero no tan desconocido trabajo. El trabajaba antes en los graneros de los vecinos, así que estaba familiarizado un poco. 

Un pequeño niño de piel cremosa le abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

—¿Eres el hijo de Talia?—preguntó él, con su voz chillona.

Derek asintió—Así es.

—Soy Andrew, pasa—se presentó el niño de no menos de ocho años, haciéndose aún lado para dejar pasar al Hale.

—Y yo Derek—contestó el ojiverde, admirando la casa.

Decir que era enorme y muy sofisticada quedaba corto. La casa de Derek sería la sexta parte de la mansión Stilinski. Escuchó que lo llamaban desde el comedor, Andrew corrió adelante de él, riendo. 

—Bienvenido Derek—le sonrió Claudia, al verlo pasar por la puerta del comedor—Ya eres todo un adulto, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi no tenías más de diez años.

Derek sonrió—Un placer volver a verla señora Stilinski.

Claudia sonrió—Sabes mi nombre cariño, llámame por él.

John Stilinski lo miraba fijamente desde la punta de mesa, examinándolo. Derek tragó saliva, nervioso por la mirada calculadora del hombre de familia en él. 

—Bienvenido Hale. Espero que tu padre mejore pronto, tu madre era un excelente sirvienta, de las mejores que tuvimos—dijo el señor Stilinski, cínico. 

Claudia lo miró, decepcionada pero no dijo nada, como si no se animará a estar en contra. El nerviosismo que Derek tenía rápidamente se convirtió en odio y enojo, por la manera en la que el hombre se había dirigido a su madre. Talia le había dicho que John Stilinski era difícil de tratar pero que era solo hasta que entraba en confianza. Derek sabía que John se enfureció mucho cuando su madre anunció que ya no trabajaría más para ellos, por cuidar de su padre. John aún estaba molesto por eso, visiblemente.

—Gracias señor Stilinski, pienso lo mismo—respondió Derek, seco y cortante.

John solo asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Derek miró a los presentes, en espera de una orden, cuando notó la presencia de alguien más. El chico lo estaba mirando, pero cuando Derek miró hacía él, este rápidamente bajo la mirada a su plato, sonrojado. El moreno lo miró bien, era casi igual de pálido que Andrew o aún más y su piel, por lo menos la que Derek se deleito con ver, estaba salpicada de lunares.  
Claudia levantó la mirada hacía Derek y sonrió.

—Oh, que mala educación tengo. Ya conociste a mi hijo menor Andrew y él es Stiles, mi hijo mayor—los presentó Claudia. 

Derek volvió su mirada al chico—Hola.

Stiles lo miró por dos segundos, con comida en la boca y haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano. 

—Quizás lo recuerdes, Derek. Cuando Talia te traía a casa cuando eras más chico, jugabas con Stiles todos los días—decía Claudia, mirándolos a los dos.

La verdad era que Derek no lo recordaba, habían pasado catorce años desde la última vez que había estado en la casa Stilinski. Stiles no dijo nada y tampoco volvió a mirar a Derek.

—En la cocina esta la lista de tareas, Hale—anunció John, sin mirarlo.

Derek solo asintió y por azar encontró la puerta que lo dirigía a la cocina. Se encontró con la cocinera, la que limpia y la niñera, no tardaron en presentarse. Derek era el único trabajador hombre entre las sirvientas, que también lo conocían desde pequeño así que no tardó en recordarlas.  
Encontró su lista de tareas y lo primero era alimentar y sacar a los caballos del establo.

La propiedad de los Stilinski era gigante y eso era bueno para los caballos, podían correr con libertad por el prado. Eran cuatro, dos yeguas y dos machos. Libertad era de pelaje blanco y era bastante vieja junto con Crash, de color marrón oscuro. Erik era el macho joven de pelaje color negro y Hope era la yegua embarazada de color café con leche. Eran hermosos a decir verdad, Derek no tardó en llevarse bien con ellos. Los alimentó y los dejo correr por el prado mientras se dirigía a su segunda tarea del día, alimentar a las gallinas y recoger los huevos.  
Lo de las gallinas le llevó más tiempo, eran muchas y muchos huevos por recoger. Fue a dejar los huevos a la cocina y luego volvió al prado, controlando a los caballos.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio por segunda vez en el día. Stiles se encontraba hablando y acariciando a Hope, Derek supo rápidamente que ella era del primer hijo de los Stilinski. Sonrió inercia mente al verlos. 

—¿De cuánto esta?—preguntó Derek, refiriéndose a la yegua preñada, cuando llegó al lado del chico.

Stiles dio un salto por la sorpresa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín al ver al moreno—Ocho meses. 

Derek solo asintió. Stiles lo miró y corrió su mano con la que estaba acariciando a la yegua, dándole la señal al sirviente de que el también podía hacerlo. El moreno lo hizo, pero no quito su mirada del Stilinski. Quería preguntarle si era verdad lo que Claudia había comentado esa mañana, de que si ellos se conocían. Porque la verdad, Derek no lo recordaba, a el no.  
Abrió su boca para preguntar pero Stiles se le adelantó.

—¿De verdad no me recuerdas?—preguntó el castaño, sin mirar al moreno. 

El Hale se puso nervioso al querer contestar y de su boca no salió ninguna palabra coherente. La niñera sacó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, llamando a Stiles a almorzar. El chico no volvió a mirar a Derek antes de correr a su casa. 

Derek lo observó correr hasta adentrarse en la casa. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?.

***

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y su trato con la familia Stilinski mejoraba de a poco. John tenía un ligero respeto hacía él y Claudia era toda una dama. Andrew era demasiado travieso y era su confidente. Cuando Derek tenía algún tiempo libre lo aprovechaba para jugar a las carreras o andar a caballo con Andrew, ya que su hermano no pasaba tiempo con él. 

Con quién prácticamente no tenía trato alguno, era con Stiles. El castaño no lo miraba ni le hablaba de sobra, lo hacía lo justo y lo necesario. Derek descubrió que Stiles era algo mandón o por lo menos lo era con el. Y Derek solo se redimía a obedecerlo, no le quedaba otra. Era obvio que Stiles tenía algo en contra de él y la verdad Derek no quería tratar con él si era así. Stiles siempre andaba con un cuaderno y una pluma en sus manos, solía sentarse en cualquier lugar de la casa a escribir en él. Derek, cuando terminaba sus tareas, le gustaba verlo escribir de lejos, preguntándose que tanto podría escribir en ese cuaderno.

Se encontraba ayudando a lavar los trastes a la cocinera cuando algo, ya común, sucedió. Gritos desde la planta de arriba y pasos acelerados bajando por las escaleras. Para luego dar un portazo. Era el quinto profesor de piano que Derek escuchaba y o veía salir de la casa de esa manera. 

Lorena, la cocinera, suspiró—Ya es el quinto que se va en dos meses. O Stiles de verdad no quiere aprender a tocar piano o es muy malo tocando.

Los gritos, de parte de John a Stiles, aumentaron. Derek vio bajar a Claudia con Andrew de la mano y ambos entraron a la cocina. El moreno observó el miedo en el rostro de los recién llegados.

—¿Por qué le grita tanto?—se animo a preguntar Derek.

Claudia susurró—Prefiero que le grite todo lo que quiera a otra cosa.

—Es tu hijo también, ¿por qué no haces algo?—siguió Derek, mirándola. 

—No es fácil interponerse le a John, Derek. Y Stiles lo hace siempre, no se si lo hace para molestarlo o porque ya es así—decía Claudia, abrazando a Andrew.

Derek quedó callado. La cocina quedo en un silencio incómodo, con el sonido de los gritos de John hacía Stiles de fondo. Pero Stiles contestó a uno de los gritos de su padre y el sonido de una cachetada alertó a Derek. Claudia se abrazó a Andrew, asustada. El Hale la miró antes de salir corriendo de la cocina, haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos de Claudia llamándolo. Subió las escaleras en dos en dos y se guió por la voz de John hasta encontrar el cuarto.  
El cuarto estaría casi vacía a no ser por las ventanas que lo adornaban y el enorme piano negro en el centro de la pieza. Stiles se encontraba sentado en el banquito, frente al piano y John parado a su lado, aún gritándole.

—Yo se tocar piano—habló Derek, levantando la voz.

Ambos Stilinski se giraron a mirarlo. Stiles lo miró y rápidamente volvió su mirada a las teclas del piano, avergonzado. Derek pudo ver la marca roja de la mano de John en la pálida mejilla derecha del chico y eso lo enfureció un poco.

—¿Qué?—preguntó John, mirándolo.

Derek suspiró—Que sí el problema para usted es costear otro profesor de piano, yo puedo enseñarle a Stiles gratis. Sin cobrarle nada.

John Stilinski lo observó fijamente, mientras analizaba la propuesta. Derek le sostuvo la mirada por ese tiempo. Hasta que John termino asintiendo.

—Esta bien, tienes un mes Hale—acordó John—Si no aprende por las buenas, aprenderá por las malas.

Derek vio temblar a Stiles con lo último que dijo John, antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Camino hacía el piano y Stiles se movió un poco, dándole lugar a Derek para sentarse también. 

—¿Por qué no quieres aprender?—preguntó Derek, luego de un rato de silencio.

Stiles suspiró—No me gusta y soy un asco. Se que no es tan difícil aprender a tocar pero, no quiero darle el gusto en todo a mi padre. Ya eligió que carrera voy a estudiar, con quién me voy a casar, todo.

El moreno asintió—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas, déjamelo a mí—susurró Stiles, antes de llevar su mirada a la ventana en donde el sol ya comenzaba a esconderse.

Entonces Derek comienza a tocar una melodía que su abuelo solía tocar cuando era pequeño. Recuerda a Laura y Cora bailando alrededor del piano mientras el estaba sentado al lado de su abuelo, mirándole fascinado como tocaba.  
Stiles al escucharlo lo miró y Derek se puso un poco nervioso bajo la mirada del Stilinski, pero siguió tocando. La dulce melodía deleito los oídos de Stiles, dándole un paz y tranquilidad.  
Cuando Derek termino de tocar, bajo cuidadosamente la tapa del piano.

—Tocas muy bien—elogió Stiles rápidamente—¿Quién te enseñó?.

Derek lo miró—Mi abuelo, solía tocar esta pieza a mi y a mis hermanas todos los días cuando eramos pequeños. Aprendí desde pequeño.

Stiles asintió para luego preguntar—¿En serio quieres enseñarme?.

—No me gusta que John te falte el respeto y menos que te grite y si puedo cambiar eso, entonces si quiero ayudar—contestó Derek sin pensar, rápidamente.

El castaño se sonrojó ante ello y fue ahí cuando Derek asimilo las palabras que acababa de decir. Quedaron en silencio, sonrojados y sin querer mirarse. A los minutos, Stiles levantó su mirada hasta el reloj de pared.

—Prácticamente, ya terminaron mis dos horas de mi clase de piano—comentó Stiles, levantándose. Derek lo miró—Quiero ir a ver a Hope, ¿me acompañas?.

Derek rápidamente sonrió—Con gusto.

****

| Tres meses después |

Y esa se volvió su rutina. Después de las dos horas de clase de piano, ambos iban a cabalgar. Y pasaban toda la tarde juntos. Derek se aseguraba de hacer todas sus tareas para poder tener la tarde libre y pasarla con el hijo mayor de los Stilinski, pero muchas veces John le ordenaba hacer algo, interrumpiendo el final de su tarde con Stiles. 

Esa mañana, John había viajado esa mañana a Inglaterra junto con Claudia en un viaje de negocios por dos semanas. La casa quedo bajo el cuidado de las sirvientas. Andrew se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en la sala mientras que Stiles y Derek, como siempre, fueron a ver a los caballos. 

—¿Vas a estudiar lo mismo que tu padre? Ya sabes, comerciante—preguntaba Derek acariciando el lomo de Crash. 

Stiles se alzó de hombros—Al parecer sí, viene de familia. 

—Pero, ¿qué te gustaría a ser en el futuro?—volvió a preguntar Derek.

—Escritor, me gusta mucho escribir—respondió Stiles, sonrojándose un poco.

Derek vio el cuaderno del castaño en su mano libre, así que aprovechó que Stiles estaba sonrojado acariciando a Hope, sin mirarlo. En un movimiento rápido, el cuaderno del Stilinski estaba entre sus manos. 

—Déjame ver que tal escribes—murmuró Derek, abriendo el cuaderno.

—¡No!—gritó Stiles, asustado, cerrando el cuaderno y tratando de quitárselo. 

Derek frunció el ceño y forcejeó, evitando que Stiles no le quitará el cuaderno—¿Por qué no? Solo quiero ver.

Stiles miró el cuaderno y luego a él, asustado y nervioso—No te va a gustar, es estúpido. Cosas de adolescentes. 

—No soy tan viejo de todas formas—rió Derek, tratando de tranquilizar al asustado Stiles.

—Por favor, devuélvemelo—pidió Stiles. 

Derek dudó—Vamos, solo una oración, ¿sí?.

Stiles volvió a mirar el cuaderno y luego al moreno y dudando, termino asintiendo. El castaño pensó que el moreno leería la primera hoja, pero al ver a Derek abrir y comenzar a leer la última hoja, chilló asustado. Logró quitarle el cuaderno a Derek, quién ya estaba sonrojado por lo que había leído. El moreno vio a Stiles correr hacía la casa, como alma que lleva el diablo. 

No fue tras el, porque entendió porque el castaño había reaccionado así.

"Mi Derek es tan alto y guapo como el infierno, tan malo pero lo hace tan bien..."

Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y Derek se sintió confundido. ¿Por qué Stiles había escrito eso sobre él?. Se sintió halagado a decir verdad pero también un poco asustado. Asustado de lo desconocido.  
Metió a los caballos al establo justo cuando la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse. Logró mojarse un poco antes de entrar a la casa. Lorena lo esperaba con una toalla en la cocina, preparando la cena. 

Andrew entró corriendo a la cocina—¿Puedo salir a jugar en la lluvia Lore? Por favor.

Pedía el niño desesperada mente. Derek río al verlo, secándose su cabello.

—¿Y si te resfrías? Tendré que llamar al médico y tus padres no estarán muy felices al verte enfermo cuando lleguen—decía Lorena, sonriendo.

Andrew lloriqueó—Solo quiero saltar en los charcos, por favor.

Lorena suspiró—Solo un rato, hasta que este la cena.

—¡Sí!—gritó Andrew—Iré por Stiles.

Derek se tensó al escuchar el nombre del castaño. Termino de secarse y quiso ir a su cuarto pero se encontró con Andrew bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

—Esta encerrado en su cuarto y dijo que no quiere—decía Andrew, restándole importancia para luego correr hacía afuera.

El moreno estuvo tentado a ir a la habitación del castaño, ir a hablar con él pero rápidamente negó la idea y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa mojada. Cuando termino de cambiarse, la cena ya estaba lista y Andrew ya estaba seco y cambiado. Solo ahí se dio cuenta que estuvo media hora en su cuarto, solo para cambiarse.  
Cuando se sentó en la mesa para cenar, se dio cuenta de que Stiles no estaba en ella. Miró a Andrew.

—Dijo que no quiere cenar—comentó el niño, alzándose de hombros.

Derek se paso toda la cena, pensando en el castaño. Se fue a dormir sin dejar de hacerlo.No podía dormir y estuvo como dos horas dando vueltas en su cama. La casa estaba en completo silencio hasta que escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Su cuarto quedaba en el mismo pasillo que esta así que no tardó en llegar a ella. 

Se encontró a Stiles comiendo el plato que Lorena le había guardado desde la cena. Lo hacía rápido, como queriendo terminar pero teniendo mucha hambre. 

—¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?—preguntó Derek, luego de verlo por unos minutos.

Stiles se atragantó con un pedazo de carne del susto. Tosió un poco antes de hablar—Casi me ahogo con la carne por tu culpa. 

Derek solo volvió a preguntar—¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?.

—Porque no tenía hambre—contestó Stiles seco, sin mirarlo. 

El moreno lo observó comer, en silencio. Lo vio dejar el plato en la mesada, limpiándose la boca de los restos de comida. 

—Buenas noches—murmuró Stiles sin mirarlo para luego salir de la cocina.

Derek quedo ahí, solo por un momento. Indeciso. Quería hablar con Stiles sobre el cuaderno y también quería seguir leyendo, leer todo. La curiosidad lo mataba y a la vez lo confundía. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?. Así que maldijo, se levanto y corrió escaleras arriba, hacía el cuarto de Stiles. Entro sin permiso al cuarto, encontrando al castaño recostado en su cama, el cuaderno aún lado y las luz del cuarto encendida. 

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Stiles, sentándose rápidamente en la cama al verlo entrar.

El moreno tomo la silla que se encontraba en el escritorio de Stiles, acercándola a la cama para luego sentarse en ella—Quiero hablar sobre el cuaderno.

Stiles negó sin dudar—No hay nada de que hablar. 

Derek lo miró por momentos, antes de preguntar—¿Crees qué soy guapo?.

Las mejillas de Stiles se encendieron y Derek lo encontró malditamente tierno.

—¿Por qué quieres burlarte de mí? Solo olvídalo Derek, por favor, yo también lo haré—pidió Stiles, sin mirar al moreno a los ojos.

—No quiero olvidar lo—contestó Derek, sonrojándose un poco al hacerlo—Quiero seguir leyendo.

Stiles lo miró sorprendido—¿Por qué?.

—Si lo supiera no estaría pidiéndotelo. Estoy confundido, un poco—admitió Derek, algo avergonzado.

—¿Confundido por qué?—preguntó Stiles, miedoso.

—Por cómo me sentí al leer el cuaderno, solo se que quiero seguir haciéndolo—decía Derek.

Quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Stiles agarró el cuaderno y se lo tendió a Derek, nervioso. Derek lo tomó, sonriendo un poco. Stiles volvió a recostarse y miró el techo, mientras Derek comenzó a leer.

"Aún recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos como si fuera ayer, inocentes y asustados. Quizás fue por accidente, por un tropiezo pero eso no evitó que se inolvidable para mí. El con 14 años y yo con 8 pero no importaba, porque yo confiaba en él..." 

"Diez años después lo vuelvo a ver, mi corazón salta desbocado al escuchar su voz, al sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Pero el no me recuerda y quizás sea mejor así, quizás sea una oportunidad de deshacerme de estos sentimientos incorrectos..."

"Escucharlo tocar piano es hermoso, lo hace tan bien que mis oídos se deleitan con solo escucharlo. Intentó aprender pero me es imposible hacerlo con su cuerpo junto al mío, sus ojos atentos en mí. Si tan solo me recordará quizás las cosas serían distintas, quizás el estaría tocando melodías sobre mi cuerpo en vez en el piano..."

"Es tenerlo y no tenerlo. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Porque mis sueños son mejores que mi realidad. Porque en mis sueños el es mío y yo soy suyo, sin problemas, no hay nadie que nos lo prohíba. Lo amo y el me ama, odio enamorarme de esa versión suya, porque no es la verdadera y nunca lo será..."

Y había muchos escritos más pero Derek sintió sus mejillas arder y solo así se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado. Se permitió mirar a Stiles, listo para preguntar.

—¿Nos besamos? Cuando eramos pequeños, digo—preguntó Derek, nervioso.

Stiles asintió—Me besaste antes de irte. Desde ese día dejaste de venir acá y no nos volvimos a ver, hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué deje de venir? ¿Qué paso?.

—Tuviste un accidente con un caballo, estabas cabalgando y el caballos se asustó al ver una serpiente o algo y se paró en sus patas traseras, logrando que cayeras. Te lastimaste la cabeza y perdiste la memoria temporalmente. Y al parecer recordaste todo, menos la caída y a mí—contaba Stiles, entristecido. 

Derek asintió y el silencio volvió a predominar entre ellos. El moreno observó el cuaderno entre sus manos. Se levantó y tomó la silla y la acercó al escritorio, dejándola en su lugar. También dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa. Stiles lo miraba atento, sentado desde la cama.  
El moreno se sentó en la cama, animándose a hablar.

—Quizás deba recrear ese recuerdo para recordarlo. Estoy seguro que aún lo tengo, solo esta muy escondido—murmuró Derek, sonrojado y nervioso.

Stiles se sorprendió—¿En serio?.

Derek asintió, comenzando a acercarse al castaño—¿Puedo?.

El castaño rápidamente asintió, mientras Derek tomaba su rostro con sus manos, delicadamente. Y de esa misma manera poso sus labios sobre los del Stilinski, uniéndolos en un beso dulce.  
Solo fue un beso a presión, ambos se encontraban temerosos a hacer algún movimiento, no queriendo asustar al otro. 

Derek se separó lentamente de él, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—preguntó Stiles, nervioso—Mi cama es grande.

El moreno sonrió—Me encantaría.

Se acurrucaron juntos, abrazados. Y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, temerosos y ansiosos por lo que los esperaba.

***

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y los sentimientos que tenían el uno al otro se intensificaron también.  
Pero la confusión aún estaba presente. Porque esto era algo nuevo para ellos, Derek nunca había sentido cosas ni había estado con un hombre.Y Stiles estaba en lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Derek, no estaba asustado ni tan sorprendido.De alguna manera ya lo veía venir, sabía que el quería a Derek y lo hacía desde pequeño. Y esto solo le había ayudado a darle nombre a lo que sentía por el moreno, estaba completamente enamorado de él.  
Y ese era el problema de Derek, el aún no lo sabía o si lo sabía, no quería admitir. ¿Por qué? Por miedo, no era normal o común que dos hombres se besaran, y mucho menos de distintas y marcadas clases sociales. Dentro de su miedo también entraba si John los descubriera en uno de sus momentos. Derek sabía que el señor Stilinski era un hombre rudo, así que estaba en todo su derecho de tenerle miedo.

Ambos pensaron que luego de esas maravillosas dos semanas, en las que los padres de Stiles estuvieron de viaje, se olvidarían de lo que había pasado. Derek se volvió prácticamente adicto a los labios de Stiles, no podía tener al chico frente a él, a solas claro, sin querer abalanzarse sobre el a besar lo. Stiles estaba igual, pero lograba controlarse un poco. Y también molestaba al Hale por ello, cosas como morder fuertemente su labio inferior cuando sus padres estaban y Derek estaban presentes. Sabía que eso molestaba al moreno, solo lo provocaba un poco.  
Y las clases de piano, comenzaron a cambiar un poco. Ya no era que ambos estén sentados frente al piano, ahora era Stiles sobre el piano con Derek entre sus piernas, devorándose a besos, caricias y mordiscos.  
Esos besos y caricias se volvieron apasionados y eso los había asustado un poco. Porque no sabían mucho de como seguir, si deberían tocarse por debajo de la ropa. Stiles fue quien había dado ese paso, algo cansado ya de solo besos y caricias y fricciones por sobre la ropa, se deshizo de la remera del sirviente. Derek se dejo hacer y miró a Stiles, mientras el chico comenzaba a pasar sus pálidas manos sobre el torso formido del trabajador.  
No pudieron hacer mucho, porque la clase de piano ya estaba terminando y Derek debía que hacer sus quehaceres que John le había mandado ese día y a Stiles le esperaban sus deberes.

***

Stiles soñaba con Derek, lo hacía todas las noches. Y no había nada de malo en ello, hasta que sus sueños se tornaron algo diferentes. Sexuales más que nada. Con un Derek sobre él, acariciando su cuerpo, penetrándolo. Y le era algo absurdo, porque ni si quiera había estado con un chica, ni de las tantas con la que salió cuando su padre quería conseguirle esposa.  
Sentía que a Derek le pasaba lo mismo, porque este se retenía mucho a la hora de tocarlo y acariciarlo. Stiles sentía el miedo del moreno y lo dejaba pasar, porque tampoco quería presionarlo. Pero sabía que tenía que hablar lo con él. Y esta noche era la indicada, ya que sus padres tenían una cena del Banco, donde su padre trabajaba al ser comerciante. En realidad, debía ir toda la familia pero...

—Estas volando de fiebre—comentó su mamá, luego de tocarle la frente con su mano derecha.

El castaño tosió un poco—Sí, no me siento bien.

Su papá no tardo en llegar al cuarto—¿Por qué estas acostado? ¡No podemos llegar tarde, Stiles!.

 

—Esta enfermo, John. Me quedaré con...

Stiles rápidamente la interrumpió—¡No! Digo, no mamá, tu eres la esposa, no puedes faltar.

Claudia frunció el ceño—Pero voy a cuidarte y...

—Lorena puede hacerlo, en serio mamá, no te preocupes—volvió a interrumpirla Stiles, pero esta vez con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—Bien, le avisaré entonces—dijo su madre, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Luego de que John, Claudia y Andrew se hayan ido a la cena, Derek recién subió al cuarto de Stiles pero no lo encontró, la habitación estaba a oscuras y varias almohadas estaban en la cama, como si Stiles estuviese ahí. Bajo hacía la cocina y se escabulló hacía el patio, a lo lejos veía las luces del establo prendida. Entro y encontró a los caballos durmiendo y a Stiles tirado sobre un montón de paja, escribiendo.

—¿Qué no estabas enfermo?—río el moreno, echándose al lado del castaño.

Stiles lo miró, cerrando su cuaderno—No tenía ganas de ir a esa cena. Voy desde que tengo memoria y creo que porque solo falte una vez no hace la diferencia.

—Andrew estaba muy emocionado por ir—comentó el ojiverde.

—Tiene amigos de su edad, los chicos de mi edad ni me registran. Ellos son aplicados y con su vida ya planeada, son diferentes a mí y creo que por eso no nos llevamos bien—contestó el menor.

Derek solo asintió y miró hacía el techo. Stiles dejo su lápiz y cuaderno a un lado para luego sentarse sobre las caderas del moreno, con total naturalidad. El moreno le sonrió desde abajo y el otro le respondió la sonrisa desde arriba.

—No nos vimos en todo el día, además de la hora de piano—decía Derek, llevando sus manos a la cintura del castaño, acariciándolo.

Stiles asintió—¿Me extrañaste?.

—La verdad sí y me preocupe un poco cuando Lorena me dijo que estabas enfermo—murmuró el mayor.

—También lo hice para que podamos pasar un rato juntos—sonrió Stiles, sonrojado.

—Te amo—soltó Derek y Stiles lo miró, sorprendido. Y fue ahí cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—No, digo no, extrañe pasar tiempo contigo hoy y...— el castaño se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, besándolo y interrumpiéndolo.

El moreno envolvió con sus brazos la cintura del Stilinski, pegándolo más a él.

—Yo más—contestó Stiles, antes de volver a besar lo.

Los besos comenzaron siendo inocentes y lentos, pero no tardaron en volver pasionales y algo bruscos, necesitados. Stiles llevó sus manos bajo la camisa ancha de Derek, un tanto sucia por el trabajo que el moreno había realizado hoy. Derek se estremeció bajo el toque de las manos del menor en su cuerpo, pero se dejo hacer y siguió besándolo. Todo iba bien, por lo menos para Derek, hasta que Stiles comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

—¿Qué...?—comenzó Derek, agitado por los besos, viendo las manos hábiles del meno desabotonar su camisa.

Stiles sonrió—Hoy llegaremos hasta el final.

Derek lo miró sorprendido, mientras Stiles se deshacía de su propia camisa. No era estúpido, había entendido rápidamente lo que el menor quiso decir.

—No creo que debamos Stiles, si tus padres se enteran ellos van a matarme y...—decía Derek nervioso pero el castaño volvió a callarlo con un beso.

—No se enteraran y tampoco me importa si lo hacen, lo único que me importa es que te amo—murmuró Stiles, al separarse.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto—También te amo, Stiles. Siempre lo he hecho.

Stiles sonrió más que feliz—Entonces demuéstramelo.

El moreno se enderezó y lo tomó del cuello, atraiéndolo a un apasionado beso. Mientras se besaban, Derek intercambió de posición, dejando ahora a Stiles contra la paja quién río un poco cuando su piel hizo contacto contra esta. Se desnudaron mediante besos y caricias tímidas, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se acariciaban el uno al otro, pero esta sí era la primera vez en que lo hacían con un fin determinado.  
Stiles sentía su cuerpo arder bajo las grandes manos de Derek, a medida que este lo acariciaba. No le importo estar totalmente expuesto al moreno, porque confiaba en el. Ambos jadearon cuando por fin sus cuerpos, completamente desnudos, se frotaron el uno contra el otro. El castaño sonreía ante el nerviosismo y la timidez del mayor. Stiles sabía que Derek había estado con mujeres y que sabía como tenía que tratarlo a pesar de que el era un hombre.

—Te va a doler y no quiero lastimarte—murmuró Derek, admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles bajo el suyo.

Stiles se sonrojó un poco bajo mirada del mayor—No me importa, quiero esto Derek, por favor.

Derek lo miró antes de llevar sus propios dedos a su boca y lamer los. Stiles lo miraba embalsamado y completamente excitado, tocándose. Abrió sus piernas cuando los dedos lubricados de Derek se dirigían a su entrada. Derek lo miró antes de adentrar el primer dedo en su interior. Stiles sintió un leve pinchazo en su interior, como si un mosquito le había picado. Se sintió algo incómodo al principio, obviamente, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo a que se vaya adaptando a la intrusión. Derek preparaba a Stiles con suma delicadeza y cuidado, deleitándose con los pequeños y bajitos gemidos que Stiles soltaba cuando los dedos de Derek tocaban aquel punto en él.

—Ya estoy listo—decía Stiles, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada—Por favor, Derek.

El moreno asintió para luego sacar sus dedos del interior del castaño. Stiles se recostó sobre sus codos para mirar a Derek más cerca. Derek retomó su lugar en medio de las piernas pálidas y llenas de lunares del castaño, que luego se tomaría el tiempo de besar cada uno de aquellos lunares que predominaban en el cuerpo del menor. Comenzó a entrar en él, besándolo. Stiles gimió contra la boca de Derek, jadeando porque aquel pinchazo aumento un poco. El Stilinski se tenía fuertemente de los hombros del Hale, sintiendo sus piernas dormidas. El placer no tardo en recorrer su cuerpo cuando Derek ya se encontraba completamente en su interior. El moreno comenzó a embestirlo con embestidas lentas, besando y lamiendo la piel del castaño que estaba a su alcancé. Stiles suspiraba bajo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de sobre manera por aquel desconocido placer que estaba experimentando.  
Cuando las embestidas de Derek comenzaron a ser más rápidas, Stiles había arañado la espalda de este, gimiendo su nombre. Derek maldijo de placer ante esto.  
Ambos se corrieron juntos. Stiles lo hizo en su estómago y en parte del de Derek. Y este lo hizo en el interior del castaño, quién no había opuesto ninguna queja ante esto. Derek cayó extasiado entre los brazos de Stiles, quién lo abrazaba y aprovechaba para acariciarlo. Cuando Derek logró tranquilizar su respiración, salió del cuerpo de Stiles para acostarse junto a este, atraiéndolo a sus brazos.

—Eso fue...—comenzó Derek, sonriendo.

—...perfecto—termino Stiles, respondiendole la sonrisa.

El castaño se acurrucó contra el pecho de Derek, bostezando. Derek también lo hizo y sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a dormirse lentamente.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se asustó al levantarse en su cama. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un sueño pero aquel pinchazo que corrió desde su trasero por toda su espalda logró decirlo que no lo había sido. Se encontraba vestido y pegajoso bajo su ropa. Sonrió imaginando que Derek tuvo que haberlo vestido.  
Decidió tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Se vistió y escondió su ropa de anoche bajo la cama, solo por sí las dudas.

—Buen día amor, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó su madre, ni bien lo vio entrar al comedor.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír—Mucho mejor que anoche, ¿cómo estuvo la cena?.

—Magnifica, te tengo buenas noticias—contestó su padre, efusiva mente.

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras su madre suspiraba—¿Buenas noticias?.

—¡Te conseguí esposa!—respondió John, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Stiles no tuvo ni tiempo de asombrarse cuando un estruendoso sonido llamó su atención. Derek lo miraba entre sorprendido y enfadado, Stiles quiso decir algo pero el moreno se disculpó y comenzó a levantar las tazas con té y café que había dejado caer cuando escuchó lo que John había dicho.  
Su padre solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a contarle quién sería su esposa. Stiles no podía dejar de mirar a Derek, quién limpiaba el desastre que había hecho. Luego entro Lorena, con nuevas tazas de té y café.  
Su prometida se llamaba Lydia, era la hija de uno de los tantos amigos que su padre tenía en el trabajo. No la conocía desde antes porque ella recién había vuelto hace unos días de Europa, en donde vivía desde que era pequeña. El papá de Lydia era ex comerciante y quería dejarle a alguien su trabajo pero no tenía hijos varones y al parecer Stiles era el hombre perfecto para ese puesto.

—Pero papá, yo no quiero y no la conozco a ella—había dicho Stiles, luego de que su papá terminará de hablar—Aún soy muy joven.

John rápidamente prosiguió—Pero no digas tonterías, eso no importa. Estas en la edad perfecta para hacerlo, además, Lydia es muy bonita.

Y su papá siguió hablando, sin dejar que el objetará.

Derek lo evitó durante todo el día, hasta la hora de la clase de piano. Stiles se alivió al entrar a la habitación y encontrar al moreno sentado frente al piano. Cerró la puerta y suspiró, antes de acercarse y sentarse al lado del moreno.

—Así que te vas a casar—fue lo primero que dijo Derek, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Stiles tragó saliva—Yo no quiero y lo sabes, mi papá me obliga.

El moreno se alzó de hombros—Esta bien.

—No quiero casarme y me opondré hasta el último momento—dijo Stiles, nervioso.

—Esta bien—volvió a repetir Derek.

Pero Stiles se exaltó—¿Cómo puedes decir que esta bien? ¡Mierda, me voy a casar!.

—¿Y qué quieres qué diga?—dijo Derek, elevando la voz—No podemos hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada.

El silencio tomo lugar entre ellos por unos minutos. Derek deslizaba sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano pero sin llegar a tocarlos, sin emitir melodía alguna.

—¿Vas a dejarme?—susurró Stiles, luego de unos minutos.

Derek paró el movimiento de sus manos—No, pero tampoco se que hacer.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Stiles, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir.

El moreno se giró a mirarlo—No es tu culpa, no te disculpes.

—Aún que me case, ¿me amarás igual?—preguntó Stiles, nervioso y temeroso.

Y Derek lo beso en respuesta, sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas de Stiles que habían comenzado a caer. Stiles rodeó con sus  
brazos a Derek, sin dejar de besar lo. Se besaron por un largo rato, calmándose.

—Mi amor por ti no tiene explicación, Stiles. No me importa que te cases, no me importa ni el maldito de tu padre, no me importa nada que no seas tu—contestó Derek, al separarse, limpió con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas de Stiles, por las lágrimas de este.

Stiles sonrió—Te amo Derek, te amo demasiado.

***

Los días fueron pasando y Derek tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Lydia. La odiaba pero odiaba más que todos la amaran, hasta Claudia lo hacía. Era la chica perfecta para Stiles, lo sabían todos. La pelirroja venía y pasaba las tardes con Stiles, con el fin de conocerse.  
Stiles no tardó en hacerse amigo de ella y trataba de darle a entender que no quería casarse con ella, pero no importaba que lo haga, porque aún así se casarían. Solo llegaron a compartir un beso entre ellos, que fue porque su padre le había presionado para que la besará. Derek lo había visto pero no había dicho nada, no cuando vio lo forzado que había sido ese beso.

***

Hoy en la noche se realizaría una importante cena en la casa de los Stilinski. Y Derek temía, porque ya sabía porque era importante. Se anunciaría delante de amigos y familiares de los Stilinski y Martin, que sus dos hijos mayores contraerían matrimonio. Derek tuvo que trabajar durante todo ese día y ayudar a Lorena a preparar la comida ya que serían muchas personas.  
Stiles entró a la cocina unos diez minutos antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar.

—Joven Stiles, debería estar arreglándose—lo reprendió Lorena al verlo.

Solo así Derek se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño en la cocina. Se dio vuelta y lo encontró mirándolo, se notaba que estaba asustado.

Stiles suspiró—Lo sé Lore, pero necesito hablar con Derek.

La mujer solo asintió confundida y ambos chicos salieron hacía el patio. Era una linda y fresca noche. Caminaron hasta el establo en donde Derek abrazó al castaño, ya que este había estado tiritando de frío durante el trayecto hasta el establo.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Derek, luego de unos minutos.

Stiles lo miró, apenado—Lo siento mucho, Derek.

El moreno frunció el ceño—¿Por qué?

—Papá me dijo que luego de la boda, me iré a Londres a vivir con Lydia, ahí comenzaré a trabajar—dijo Stiles, comenzando a llorar—Me lo dijo hace unos minutos y vine corriendo a ti, no quería que te enteres en la cena por él.

Derek quedo sorprendido, pero la tristeza no tardo en inundarlo. Eso era todo. Stiles se casaría y se iría, mientras el seguiría trabajando en la casa de los Stilinski. No volvería a verlo, al menos en mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces ya sabes cuando se van a casar?—fue lo primero que Derek pudo preguntar.

Stiles se limpió sus mejillas—Derek...

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó Derek, cortante, alejándose de él.

—En una semana—respondió Stiles, en un susurro.

Y Derek se enfureció. Si se amaban, ¿por qué esto debía suceder? ¿Se lo merecían? ¿Habían hecho algo malo para tener que separarse de esta manera?. Entonces la idea más brillante que podía haber pensado en ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Escápate conmigo—pidió Derek, desesperada mente.

Stiles lo miró atónito—¿Qué?.

—Por favor, te amo y no puedo ni me imagino vivir sin ti, solo escapemos, no importa donde—decía Derek, divagando.

Pero el castaño rápidamente asintió—Sí, hagámoslo. No me importa donde iremos, solo necesito ir contigo.

Derek quiso decir algo pero Stiles se lanzó hacía el a besar lo en un beso necesitado. El moreno le correspondió el beso, sin problemas. Se separaron por falta de aire.

—¿Ahora o después de la cena?—preguntó Derek, rozando sus labios contra los de Stiles en cada palabra.

Stiles le respondió de la misma manera—Ahora, ya no quiero esperar.

Acordaron que Derek saldría primero y que lo esperaría en la esquina, detrás del granero. Stiles iría por algo de dinero, ya que correrían a la estación de trenes y se bajarían en la parada más lejana.  
A Derek le fue fácil escabullirse, nadie lo notó. Pero Stiles tuvo que esconderse de su padre, y cuando salió al patio, no espero encontrarse con la persona menos esperada.

—¿Stiles?—preguntó Andrew, al ver salir a su hermano.

El castaño maldijo y se dio vuelta, girándose a su hermano menor—Hey Andrew, solo tengo que ir a buscar algo. Ve adentro, yo ya voy.

Quiso volver a irse pero Andrew otra vez lo interrumpió—¿Irás a buscar a Derek? El también salió hace un rato.

Stiles suspiró—Andrew por favor, solo ve adentro.

Su hermano lo miró y corrió hacía él. Stiles se confundió cuando su hermano menor lo abrazo, pero también le respondió.

—Yo ya voy, Andrew ve adentro—volvió a pedir Stiles, separándose.

Andrew le sonrió—Escríbeme una carta, por favor, te quiero Sti.

Stiles abrió su boca sorprendido pero su hermano entro a la casa rápidamente. Suspiró con tristeza pero siguió su camino y no miró hacía atrás, y mucho menos lo hizo cuando escucho a su padre, llamándolo, pero el ya estaba muy lejos.  
Subieron al primer tren que vieron, asustados pero muy felices. Se sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos a escondidas de los  
demás pasajeros. Se susurraron un te amo, antes de que el tren partiera.

***

Talia no se sorprendió al enterarse que el hijo mayor de los Stilinski se encontraba desaparecido, junto con su hijo. Obviamente, ella no era estúpida y no tardo en relacionar todo. Claudia también lo hizo, mientras que John se encontraba desesperado por traer a su hijo de vuelta.

Pero, eso no iba a pasar.

Andrew recibió la carta de Stiles cinco meses después, Lorena la había escondido para el cuando vio su nombre en el dorso de esta. La había escondido para que John no la encontrará. Andrew solo le mostró la carta a su madre, sabiendo que ella entendería igual que el. Y así lo hizo.  
Talia también recibió una carta, pero mucho tiempo después. Su hijo se encontraba Massachusetts, solo le dijo que la amaba y le dejo una dirección para que le escribiera.

Ellos estaban juntos y estaban bien, y eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
